Sparring Partners
by WolfRenshin
Summary: Their best friends and sparring partners but are they also in love with each other? Can Kenichi Shirihama become strong enough to tell Miu Furinji that he's in love with her or will the masters of Ryozanpaku or even himself and others get in his way...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sparring Partners**_

_**So I have no right in saying I own History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi or Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple, but I have seen a lot of fan fics that always pair up Kenichi and Miu but never finish, I decided to try my hand as well.**_

_Kenichi: So you decided to do what everyone else does?_

_Wolf: I'm trying to help you! Just like everyone else!_

_Kenichi: But I thought you said they didn't finish._

_Wolf: Yeah and?_

_Kenichi: Well how could they be trying to help me if their stories never finish?_

_Wolf: Cuz….Shut up that's how! Now let me type!_

I am Kenichi Shirahama of the Ryozanpaku dojo. I train with the masters of this dojo in order to become strong enough to protect the weak. I use to be really weak until I join this dojo, now I think I'm getting pretty strong, Heh my muscle tone has sure changed by going to this dojo. I can bench press at least 5 times my body weight! If anything I can say I am truly strong and on the road of becoming a martial arts master! "Kenichi-kun, over confidence can be the downfall of a disciple," Master Koetsuji tells me; I'm really starting to think he's a mind reader! "Now are you ready, we don't know when one of the nine shadow fist will attack again so you need, all the training you can get, for now we will go back to the basics," Master Koetsuji says as he throws me a rope, Oh no not this exercise, I have to drag Master on the tire throughout the city and every time I do that I always past a bunch of cute girls who laugh at me it's so embarrassing.

I wrap the rope around me and tie it, I feel master step on the tire to sit down and then just before I can get a step, I feel the icy sting of a whip across my bear back (first off when did the top part of my Gi off?) Then I heard him yell, "Too slow Kenichi-kun!" "I didn't even get a chance to start!" I roared back, 'Then I suggest you begin, you still to have to get here before late in order to spar with Miu," Master Koetsuji. Miu? I looked over at Miu-San, in her purple battle outfit with the Gi top. I could stare at her for hours, she was so beautiful and strong, if there was anyone in this world I really wanted to protect it was her. That was another reason I kept training, although she was so ahead of me in terms of martial arts abilities and strength I wanted to protect Miu-san, and not just to make up for when I just stood back and watched her get attack by some thugs (Even though she beat those guys with no problem).

CRACK!

"OW!" I yell as master Koetsuji's whip hits my back hard enough to knock me from my trance. "Your aren't moving fast enough Kenichi, if you don't make it in time to spar with Miu, she won't be able to make dinner and I think, Sakaki or Apachai will be all to happy about that,"

Oh my god, if those two don't get food they go on a rampage and I would not want to be the one to be the cause of that! I dashed madly (at least in a normal humans perspective, Master Koetsuji just told me that I was still moving to slow).

_Author note: Because I didn't know how to continue after this part, TIME TO SKIP AHEAD IN TIME!_

I made it back fast enough to spar with Miu and since it was Master Sakaki's turn to train me he was going to spot me. "You know the deal Kenichi just try and lay a hand on Miu," He said drinking his beer and not paying attention to me. "So you're not going to tell me some secret martial arts technique to touch her?" I asked nicely, really hoping he could tell me.

"Nope"

Aww man, I figured as much. "Come on, Kenichi-san if you try hard enough I think you might be able to come close, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," Miu-san said in a sweet voice, she was so nice to me even when the masters weren't.

Believe it or not this was my favorite part of my training, getting to spar with Miu-san it feels like this one of the few ways we were able to get closer to each other. I saw Miu-san go into her stance, it was so serious and professional, and I couldn't see any flaws or holes in her defense. But today I was going to try to point some out!

I tried for a hard right punch, in which she dodged seamlessly, then she jumped backwards and I tried to grab her leg, but I failed miserably. "KAHH!" I yelled I yelled doing a straight forward Karate punch, Miu dodged it again and went for a powerful kick towards my gut, in a quick instance I pulled back the punch and took a quick step back. I took this as an opening to grab her leg, but being the piece of excellence she is she pulled her leg back. The she tried another kick I tried to block this one but it was so strong I fell, and Miu-san kept her leg up, and I saw her curves. To be honest I never truly noticed that about her, but everything about her was just perfect. Her long blonde hair, her curvaceous hips, her ample bust and very impressive backside and she was very flexible (I'm judging that based off of the fact she's part of our schools gymnastics team and her martial arts makes her twist and turn). She was beautiful and I knew she wouldn't want to be with someone like me. I probably could never be the man who's good enough for Miu-san, but I was still going to keep trai-

"Oi! Kenichi are you just gonna just stay on the floor or get up and at least try!" I heard Master Sakaki yell. I broke from my trance and stood up. "Alright Miu-San here I come!" I exclaimed, Miu smiled "Alright Kenichi, no more playing around!" Wait a minute what?

SHE WAS JUST PLAYING?

I barley had time to let out a girly pitched scream- I mean manly martial arts cry before Miu was right in front of my face. She threw a strong punch towards me, but I was able to block it, but in doing so I left my whole leg section open. Damn! Miu-San noticed this before I did and she swept my legs from under me. I fell pretty hard on my back, and I looked up, hoping to see Miu-sans figure but I saw a big burly human. Master Sakaki looked quite happy although I had just lost while sparring with Miu while it was his turn to train me. "Hey Kensei you lost, ha-ha! You owe me 50 bottles of sake!" Master Sakaki shouted.

I got up and begin franticly (and meekly) beating on Master Sakaki's chest. "Why did you bet against me? I thought you were supposed to have faith in your disciple!" I cried out. Master Sakaki just laughed at me and patted my head "I've been training you for a long time Kenichi and I still don't think you can beat Miu, but at least you help me win a bet"

As he said this Master Kensei Ma came inside the training area. I slid over to Master Kensei Ma and whispered into his ear "What did you two bet on exactly?"

He put up a nervous smile "Well Ken-Chan we bet on when exactly you would lose your battle with Miu, Sakaki bet that it would take u less then five minutes but I bet against him"

I knew I could count on Master Kensei Ma, if no one had faith in me he would! I could almost cry from the amount of faith he has in his disciple! "So you thought I would win!' I exclaimed excitedly and loudly that Master Sakaki and Miu-san heard me. Master Sakaki came back over to us laughing " He bet it would take _**exactly **_five minutes!" Sakaki howled. I looked over to Master Kensei, he had his hat down in "shame" I began yell at him tears abundant in my eyes "So you have no faith in me either! Where's the love for your disciple?" I could almost cry from the lack of faith he had in his disciple (in fact I was).

He pulled me closer to him and whispered to me "Ken-Chan I promise to make it up to you,"

I heard more of Master Sakaki's laughter "Still got a ways to go before he can beat you eh Miu?" He said through his drunken laughter.

Dear god I hate my masters.

"Well I think Kenichi-san is doing pretty good, he's getting stronger and I always find it cute how he-" Miu said then stopped abruptly, I turned to see her, she was blushing with her hand over her mouth. "Eh? You alright Miu?" Master Sakaki asked.

"O-oh no I'm fine," she responded quickly. "Hehehehehe "chuckled Master Kensei. I looked at him confused. "Ken-Chan, now is the time I will make it up to you, Oh Sakaki, Shigure, Akisame, Apachai and Grandpa Hayate,"

"Eh? Whaddya want Kensei?" Master Sakaki answered as he walked over to Master Kensei. The others Master's soon followed suit (out of fricken no where to!) "Why did you call us in here Kensei?" Grandpa Hayate asked rubbing his broad long blond beard. "What if we had Ken-chan cook with Miu tonight?"

"Eh?" The rest of the masters said at once. I blinked rapidly and Miu looked confused as well. "Now hear me out, Sakaki is the last on who was able to train Ken-Chan tonight, helping to cook with Miu would be a good way for the rest of us to train Kenichi"

"And how is that Kensei?" Master Koetsuji asked him. Master Kensei grinned slyly and said, "Well if Kenichi goes to cook, he can learn how to use a blade better," now pointing at Master Shigure then he pointed at Master Apachai "Then with certain foods he can try to cut them with his elbow since Muy Thai requires elbow strength and then in Chinese martial arts fluid hand motion is required, often I would make my students learn how to cook in order to do hand motions, How does that sound Hayate?"

Grandmaster Hayate rubbed his beard then laughed aloud ferociously. I blinked in confusion, wait a minute why would Master Kensei Ma make me start cooking? "That's a great idea! Kenichi-Kun, have a fun time cooking!" Grandmaster Hayate said while slightly patting head.

"Well Kenichi-San we should get to cooking, let me just freshen up ok?" Miu-San told me as she walked the other way with the Masters. After a few minutes I found myself helping out Miu-San with the cooking, I wonder if this was a way for Master Kensei to make it up to me, ah well I got to hang out with Miu-san for a bit so I'm happy. I felt the huge grin on my self, even had to cut some of the vegetables with my elbow (and my god was that painful) "Hey Kenichi-San can you past me the seasoning?" Miu-San asked me and I looked around for it "Where is it?" I really could not see it, I should have looked harder for it oh wait I see it. I went to grab it in a hurry and it ending up fumbling it around. "Ah! Oh no!" I yelled, I ended up jumping up as it flew from my hand, I saw Miu-San also jump towards it and we both grabbed it and my hand cupped hers. "Kenichi-san," She said a light blush coming showing on her face. "Eh sorry Miu-San guess I'm really sore from training, my body isn't like yours yet, but I'm almost there," I said.

"I know, I can see it your getting stronger everyday and your almost close to being strong enough to protect me, that's why you.."

She began ,her voice getting lighter and I could feel my hand getting sweaty. "That's why I what..?" I asked, I was feigning being oblivious but I really wanted to know what she meant. "You don't' need to try…to…to try and force yourself while we spar with each other. I know your getting strong so, so don't try hard okay?"

I blinked in confusion again. Why did I get my hopes up? I crouched in agony (the pain coming from my heart) I knew she didn't see me like that, how could I forget, me and Miu-San are just sparring partners and that's all we'll ever be. "Uh Kenichi-San?" She asked in a worried tone. I stood up "Ah thanks Miu, but I'm not forcing Myself, I'm really putting my all out there, when we spar I feel so excited because it's the only time when I feel at least a bit closer to you in martial arts that I can control myself" I said through a smile, it was true though. When I was sparring with Miu I always felt like that, I wanted to show her my strength and growth so much.

I wonder how she felt. I saw her smile lightly "I'm glad, Because I-" "Miu! Kenichi! Why is the food taking so long? Apa!" Master Apachai cut off Miu, I smiled and so did Miu and we finished making dinner together.

Dinner went as usual, Master Apachai and Master Sakaki fought for more portions, and Master Koetsuji and Master Kensei kept trying to take my portions. I was getting considerably better at stopping them from doing such, but I still ended up with less portions then normal. But I know Miu would sneak some food for me later. That was always a treat. I walked into my room and looked around. Then grab a book from my bag; it was my "How To Tell A Beautiful Martial Arts Girl You Love Her" book. I took some time reading it, my masters would kill me if they saw me reading this, but there had to be a way for me to hint Miu-san that I loved her. I remember when the masters had left I was so close to telling her but they came back so suddenly.

I want to be strong enough for her, even though I throw my all into my training I feel as though I'm still so far behind her. I can't tell her until I'm strong enough to protect her. I promised her, and myself but I don't want it to be to late when I get strong enough (if I even become strong enough). What if I never get that strong? What if Miu got a new sparring power I almost lost Miu twice to different guys, better who could very well already be masters (although one died.) I didn't want her to leave, because of my weakness. I-

_**Knock Knock**_

Must be Miu-San! I was hoping she'd bring me some Tea or something, Oh no the "How To" book! In a hurried panic I chucked the book away from my view and then threw the pillow from my futon in that same direction and then before opening the door I took a calming deep breath. I opened the door hoping she didn't hear my rustling. "M-miu-San!" I shouted, but it wasn't Miu I saw but Renka-san, Kensei Ma's daughter.

"Why are you calling me that big boobed hussy?" She roared at me flailing her fist around. Oh damn, I really did mean to do that; I forgot Renka-San and Miu-san have this rivalry and I don't know why. I hope she isn't to mad at me, wait a minute I could just invite her in my room for a bit, then she can talk and calm down then when she leaves me and Miu-San can have our tea. I see nothing wrong with this plan.

"S-sorry Renka-San, please come in." I said cheerfully.

She walked in and then sat down in an enticing pose, which I stared at only for a moment. "So what were you doing just now?" "Uh-hehe nothing just doing a little reading," I said. "One of your "How To" books again huh?" She asked in monotone. "Waaaaaaaaiiit? No! I do enjoy other literature Renka-San," I said in a matter fact way.

"So what if I look over to that peculiarly placed pillow covering what seems to be a book in the corner?" She said in an evil tone. "Wait no Renka-San!" I yelled out as she got up to go check the area. She picked up the book and read it, "Heheh so you want to tell me that you love me Kenichi-Kun?"

"Uh what?" I asked. Don't tell me Renka thinks, that I love her. Don't get me wrong she's attractive and all but I love Miu. "N-No Renka-San that's for-"

"I know who's it for. It's for Miu, isn't it?" Renka asked as she sat down in front of me. The smile and happy tone I normally got from her face was gone. I wonder why, "Uh yeah," I said lowly.

"Hey Kenichi-Kun, what does that cow have that I don't have?" Renka asked as she looked up at me, looking back at me with that sad face. Looking at it made my heart hurt, not just mine but also the martial artist inside of me his heart hurt as well. Renka-San was a very odd girl ever since we met. As I continued to look at her saddened face I felt more of me wanting to comfort her but if this was her way of confessing I had to let her down easily. So I opened my mouth and spoke the truth "It's not like she has anything you don't, it's just when I'm around her I feel like I can do anything, even if it seems like she is. I also feel the martial artist inside of me bursting with passion to protect her and look cool in front of her. But it's mostly when we spar, I feel that's the time we get so in tune, I can't tell what she's thinking at the time when we spar but I know at that time she's concentrating on me and me only, even if its just to hurt me I feel like I'm the only one on her mind. Pretty selfish I guess, but that's why I love he-rmmurr"

I felt Renka-San's body on top of mine, her lips pressed to mine, at the time I couldn't think my mind was blank and the kiss felt real. I indulged in it but then pulled back "R-Renka-San!" I cried out. "Kenichi-kun, I want you to protect me too and be my sparring partner, not that cows," She said her smile slowly showing. "Renka-san I-"

_**Crash!**_

It was loud, it sounded like broken class. Oh no I forgot about Miu-San meeting me! I got up (knocking Renka-san down) and then ran towards to the figure that was running down the hallway. I knew it was Miu-San, damn it I hope she didn't see Renka-San kiss me! She should know it was a misunderstanding! Right?

I somehow was able to catch up to her and I went to grab her shoulder, in one quick instance I found myself flat on my back (being her sparring partner you'd think I'd remember that she instinctively throws anyone who touches her on the shoulder on the floor) I looked up at the ceiling, for some reason this one was harder than before, in fact so hard I could feel myself fading. "Mi-Miu-san…."

As I saw her leap over my body I felt two wet drops fall on my cheeks, those two drops were heavier on my body than the pain of being dropped. I couldn't take the pain, I didn't want to it was so unbearable, feeling her tear drops. I could feel the darkness of my consciousness grasping at me to close my eyes, to escape the pain and I accepted it with open arms…..

_**The end of chapter 1.**_

_**Wolf: So far, so good!**_

_**Kenichi: SOFAR SO GOOD? You made Renka kiss me! T.T Now Miu will never forgive me.**_

_**Wolf: Well look on the bright side Kenichi, it didn't happen to me.**_

_**Kenichi:* **__**Grabs him by the collar and slaps him rapidly**__** ***_

_**Renka: And why did you make me the slutty bad guy?**_

_**Wolf: * cheeks puffed and red * For plot**_

_**Kenichi: you better make it right in the next chapter!**_

_**Wolf: Eff..I forgot it's not a one shot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sparring Partners**_

_**Wolf: Man it's been a while, Kinda forgot where I'm taking this.**_  
><em><strong>Miu: I'm angry with Kenichi-san!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wolf: Right,right. So uh we should we should continue with the story. FROM KENICHI'S POINT OF VIEW!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miu: It's from mine...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wolf: You Sure? Because i could have swor-<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miu: Please be quiet it's starting!<strong>_

_**Miu's point of view.**_

I just threw him on to the floor. I normally do that instinctively, but i knew his touch by now and this time i did it because it WAS him. He had kissed Renka-san and even after he told me he wanted to tell me his real feelings for me. Was he just playing with me or was he like other guys who said they wanted to be my friend or something just because of my looks? That was it wasn't it? He was just like them, a playboy and just wanted a bunch of people under his belt that he could freely use and abuse!

...

That wasn't it, Kenichi-san wasn't like that. He was the most kindest,sweetest and most caring boy i ever met. His heart was too soft to do something like that. That's all I could think about as i ran towards the outside of the dojo. I jumped up to the roof and sat on top of it. I began to look at the moon, it was the same spot Kenichi and I sat often. It was also the same day i kissed his cheek...

I put my hands to my lips. "Kiss..." I whispered to myself. I remembered that day so clearly. It was during the time none of the others where at Ryozanpaku, just me and Kenichi where there. I would be lying if i said i didn't enjoy it, just the two of us together going through training and everything else. When we were up here, Kenichi had confessed to me. Well not full on confession but he told me he wanted to tell me those feelings when he had gotten strong enough. That's why I kissed his cheek, to let him know that even before he confessed that I was ready to accept those feelings. He was already so strong though, not just physically but emotionally he saved me from one of yami's killing fist Junazad's brainwashing. He was all i thought about while I was recuperating. I kept hearing him calling for me and shielding me from that demon within me. Even now a days he was shielding me from that demon.

I knew he loved me but why did he kiss Renka-san? Why would he throw all those feelings he had for me away and kiss her. It made me so mad and so sad at the same time that i hadn't even realized how long i had cried. I moved my hand from my lips and started wiping away tears, I must have cried for a while because i could feel the tears trail even after i wiped them off. I continue to look up at the moon again, sitting there thinking about Kenichi-san and all the times we sparred together. I smiled to myself remembering how many times I had won (which was all the time) but that's when I felt like i could express myself to him. When i saw him like that i just felt so happy, because he looked so serious and I knew he was giving it his all just to get stronger and protect the weak and the ones he loved and cared about. And i was one of them, that's why i fought him so seriously even when we sparred because i wanted him to know that he wasn't alone and I would do everything in my power to help him and i would give him anything he needed.

Renka-san appeared in my head again. This jealous feeling that kept appearing in my heart every time i thought of her, it was like that before when we first met; she was all on Kenichi and i couldn't help but feel that way. But why? It shouldn't have bothered me (especially since Kenichi had told me he didn't see her that way.) Then Why? Why did seeing her make me so jealous...why was i so jealous that she had kissed Kenichi-san? Could it be that i was in love with Kenichi? Could it be i loved him the way he loved me? Where those feelings he had for me...the Love kind of love and not the friendship one i thought. Before i had any time to really think i heard a voice. "Hey Milk Duds!" I turned around to see Renka staring at me. She had an annoyingly victory-filled look on her face. "What is it?" I snorted at her in a tone that was so unlike me.

"I want you to know that what happened to Kenichi and i only happened because unlike you, I have no problem showing Kenichi my feelings," She said moving a bit closer to me, the way her aura was coming off it was like she wanted to fight. "What are you saying?" I asked, slowly standing only to be in a more ready position to fight if need be. "I'm saying you don't get it...or rather you never got it have you?" She said her voice trailing off, I could tell what was coming next she (in speed that could almost rival my own) was in front of me, she sent me a strong palm which i blocked with my own hands. "You don't get how much he loves you do you?(she ducks a kick of mine as she continues) You must think he wants to truly be "just friends forever"!?" She screams at me as she throws a flurry of kicks at me, i had to do my best to dodge them all her words now scared me more then her attacks "That's not the case Miu, he wants to be with you...he wants to be with you and you only that's where his strength mostly comes from his admiration for you as a martial artist and as a woman. But i notice you, you never even acknowledge. I bet you see him just trying to become strong as a protector and martial artist! That's why you'll lose him eventually!"

I choked hard as she said that, and lost focus for a split second and one of her kicks landed on my stomach knocking me back and i landed on my butt. She stood over me looking more hurt than anything "Why you? Why someone like you who doesn't even acknowledge him as a man after her heart but nothing but a pure martial artist?" She yelled at me, I knew she wasn't expecting a real answer. I began to think myself, my thoughts drifted to before I was interrupted by Renka. My realization that all long ago Kenichi was talking about him expressing his love for me, and I kissed his cheek to let him know i was ready for those feelings. But I wasn't ready... not for that...it wasn't like I didn't think Kenichi was cute or anything and he was kind,caring, generous and the most sweetest boy i had ever met. But i loved him like I loved a kitten. I couldn't love Kenichi-san could I? But then why did i get so jealous? I stood up looking at Renka, remembering how she kissed him; the pain in my chest returned and I could only see her lips against Kenichi-sans. It angered me, seeing her lips on his so much that I began to lose reason.

I charged at her sending a wave of punches and kicks at her, they were fast way too fast for her to keep up, i ended up hitting her at least four times knocking her to the ground. I towered over her, she looked at me with fear in her eyes. I wanted her out of Kenichi-sans life, even if i didn't love him, I didn't want another girl to steal him from me. He was my friend. my best friend, the only best friend I had. She would be the perfect candidate to take him from me and I couldn't have that she had to die. "You don't know anything about me and Kenichi-san..." I muttered just loudly enough for her to hear me. "I won't let you take him from me.." I could feel my intent to kill rising.

I raised my hand for the finishing blow but then instantly as i did i saw Kenichi-sans face. 'Miu-san! You have to snap out of it!' Kenichi's words from before had gotten to me. When I had been brainwashed, he was the one who risked his life to save me. He didn't just do it because we were friends, he did it because he was in love with me and didn't want to see the girl he loved become a monster. I dropped my hand and faltered, tears rising in my eyes my cheeks becoming flustered. Renka smiled and stood up "So you do love him after all. Good, because it would crush him if you didn't."  
>"Th-Then why did you..?" I started to say but i couldn't finish the sentence. "Because i wanted to see if you were just being possessive for no reason or did you really love him. I was trying to make you understand that in our little spar. You must have had your doubts about it."<p>

"Did you kiss him...for that reason too?"

"No, I love Kenichi-kun as well but he only wants you I could tell even in the kiss he only wants you. I stole his first kiss but he still wants to give YOU the rest of his."

When she said that the jealous feeling i had disappeared into another feeling. The same feeling i got when we were sparring. It made me feel so happy that i wanted to give him my all when we sparred, but we weren't sparring now so what did i want to give him? Was it all of my kisses as well...no..it was more..it was my heart. I wanted to give that to Kenichi, my heart and my body and soul. Renka stood up and then began to walk away, making a disgusted noise at the goofy look i must have had on my face. "You should hurry up though, because i will steal him from you if you don't. Ya big boobed freak,"

She turned back to glare at me, i glared back then ran up to her and petted her chin. Even though we were about to kill each other a few moments ago she looked so cute, like a little kitten. "Meow Meow!" I cooed at her and she Mewed in response. Then caught her self and then growled before taking off. I smiled and put a hand to my chest, all the doubt and pain i was feeling before had vanished. After she told me that about Kenichi-san i couldn't feel sad but i wanted it to confirm it with Kenichi-san and apologize. I went back to Kenichi's room only to see Apachai and Shigure sitting in front of it. "Apachai, Shigure what are you doing here?" Apachai and Shigure looked at me and waved before answering. "We saw Kenichi sitting here all knocked and loopy along with some tea and rice buns here and thought it was a tea party! Apa!"

I must have knocked him out when i flipped him. He he i see, that may have explained why it was Renka who came to me and not Kenichi-san. "So is he sleeping now?" I asked. "Yes, it's been a while and I don't think he's woken up," Shigure answered putting the tea-cup to her mouth. "Also Miu, you should make tea in a broken tea kettle more often." I laughed off Shigure's odd side comment and began to walk away. I would tell him another time..or maybe i should wait for him to become stronger like he had promised. Now that I truly knew those feelings I felt like I could truly accept them and if I had to I would wait forever. Because even if he couldn't become that strong I would always be his sparring partner...  
><em><strong>The End!<strong>_

_**Wolf: Meh...**_  
><em><strong>Miu: Meh?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wolf: I like it but at the same time i feel like there needs to be some kind of closure. Ah well thanks for reading folks.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miu: You're ending it like this?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenichi: Hey You can't do that!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wolf: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T?! I'm the story write and blah...*begins to say an epic speech*<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenichi: Psst Miu..i have a way..we can have him make a third chapter<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miu: how?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenichi: It's pretty disgraceful...but it always works<strong>_  
><em><strong>Miu: Ok tell me how.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenichi: Well first we just lift our feet up like this...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wolf: and theres a sense of plot you must follo-OW! *bends over holding crotch*...ALRIGHT CHAPTER 3 WILL COME SOON...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kenichi and Miu: ^^<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sparring Partners**_

_**Wolf: Allllright! Getting down to the last and final chapter...will Miu and Kenichi get together or will someone screw it all up?**_

_**Kenichi: What the hell are you talking about?**_

_**Miu: Yeah why is this the last chapter?**_

_**Wolf: Because A.) This story has to end eventually. B.) You kicked me in the crotch and C.) You kicked me in the- say with me now- THE CROTCH!**_

_**Kenichi: Alright Alright but you better make it right.**_

_**Miu: Yeah or i'll be really mad at you.**_

_**Wolf: Yeah i know..now for the last chapter with the added twist (just wait you'll see) NOW ONWORD WITH SPARRING PARTNERS THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE EPIC QU-**_

_**Kenichi and Miu: Just start it already!**_

_**Kenichi's point of view.**_

Miu-san...Miu-san, that's all i could think of while i lay unconscious. Her tear, why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel so strong? What was Miu-san thinking, was she jealous or did she simply over react to a small situation? Too many questions popped up in my mind as i slowly woke up in my room. The little light I had been still on but it was an hour before i had to wake up for training. I couldn't wait, maybe training would get Miu-san's saddened tear off my mind and my heart

I got up and began throwing random strikes from the different styles I'm learning from the masters, it was something to do for the time being while I had a bit of free time. As i began to throw different strikes i try to imagine an enemy was in the way and I was trying to connect the shots to the enemy. It started off as nothing but a normal faceless black shadowed enemy that was merely dodging my strikes then i would dodge theirs. But my mind started to wander, each time I threw a strike I would remember Miu-san's face and how she would react to my attack, then i would see her attack coming and try to react but not be fast enough and she would hit me and HARD! Even so i would take the pain and smile up and my sparring partner as she would stare down at me and offer a helping hand. She was never cocky about when she won (which was all the time) she just complimented me and congratulated me on getting a bit stronger.

Sometimes I felt like that was all i needed, for her to tell me that than I could finally tell her how I felt; but I know that's the case. I could not yet, not until i was strong enough to protect her from the dangers of this world. But even so I threw a low kick to the blackshadowed figure but stopped short as it became Miu-san. But the look in her eye wasn't the look we got when we'd spar it was her killing intent look, the one she got ever since she was brainwashed. That Miu-san looked back at me, and smirked then threw a wild punch towards my side, i dodged it at the last moment but for some reason i felt a force come back at me. It was as if this wasn't an illusion in my mind but actually her. It stayed as a reminder that i couldn't protect her yet. I stared at that Miu-san, it stared back at me once again and that weighed heavy on my heart. It threw an axe kick my way which i managed to block to both forearms in a x shape above my head, then i let out a yell and pushing it forward with my body then punching the fake Miu-san in the stomach.

The image dissipated once i did but not in the form of a shadow but something wet, it felt odd and warm but not a friendly warmness a hurt kind of warm. It reminded me of her tear that landed on my cheek. But what did any of this mean and why did it have to happen now?! Maybe one of the masters could help me... but who? Master Apachai? No he'd probably just tell me to punch my problems away. Master Sakaki? No he'd laugh at me and then tell me to drink my problems away. Master Kensei Ma? He could probably help but then it might end up with him trying to get me to do something perverted. Then that only leaves...YES IT HAS TO BE HIM!

I rushed off to find the one master that could help me in this situation.

"Eh Kenichi don't forget you've gotta train with me first today!" Master Sakaki shouted as he saw me running from my room. Oh man i forgot that i had to train with the other masters today! And Master Koetsuji was last on the list for me to train with today! Dammit! Ah well i guess all i could do was go on with training and pray that Master Koetsuji would know what to do.

_**Miu's point of view**_ _(A.N.:Here's that twist i was talking about! Two POV'S in one chapter? How awe-inspiring!)_

I watched as Kenichi and Sakaki were training. I normally had no problem watching them, i would do my solo training and have the time to watch Kenichi. He'd try so hard with the training without giving up and that would inspire me to continue as well. But this time..watching him made my heart jump and beat faster. I always thought Kenichi was cute but now when I looked at him he seemed so rugged and manly even if he was pathetically getting thrown around by Sakaki. This had to be because of what happened last night, realizing that i wanted to be Kenichi and then seeing him had my brain frazzled and my heart beating up and down with intensity.

I continued to do my training exercise then went to get breakfast started.

Even while cooking Kenichi began to inhabit my mind, all I could think about was his kind spirit, his good looks and his passion in the martial arts. That's what really got to me, he was so passionate even if he didn't have any natural talent for it and he didn't do it to be the strongest fighter in the universe he did it to protect all those he cared about it. "Oh Miu-chan!" A familar cried out to me breaking my concentration of Kenichi. "Yes Kensei?" I responded to the short balding chinese kenpo master. He smirked at me while holding up a green pepper "I'm not too happy about the results of a game between me and Akisame so i was hoping you'd help me get revenge with this," He said with a wide grin on his face. It was no secret the Akisame hated green pepper "But i think using that just because he beat you in a game is a bit childish don't you think Kensei?" I told him and went back to chopping the indegredients for breakfast today.

"I suppose you're right." He said adjusting his hat, making sure it covered his eyes, then he slide closer to me and whispered into my ear "The real reason I came here is actually because I heard from Renka that you too had a little spat over a certain disciple ours at Ryozanpaku," When he said that I blushed fully and began to feign ignorance " W-which disciple?" I asked. Oh darn! That was stupid, there was only one disciple here and it was Kenichi. "Oh-ho-ho Miu-chan is a really bad liar, but that's okay because the truth is you actually like Ken-chan a lot don't you?"

I said nothing but nodded slowly. Kensei must have taken this oppurtunity to continue "It's no secret our little disciple likes you a lot as well, which is why he trains so hard and keeps picking himself up after we put him through hell. But you have to remember that Ken-chan has no natural talent for the martial arts and even though he's doing a good job going against yomi and yami there is no guarantee he will be able to match you in skill...he's told me before about his dreams about protecting you, what if he can't what will you do then?"

His words hit me hard but only for an instant because i remembered what i had promised myself, that even if he couldn't i would always stand by him as his best friend and his sparring partner. But i also had faith In Kenichi-san and i knew Kensei had faith in him too, he was testing me now and I already knew the right answer. "Kenichi will get stronger, with the masters at Ryozanpaku and me at his side he will become that strong one day," I said proudly smiling at Kensei. He nodded to me and put his hands in the opposite sides of his sleeves. "Well you two become a couple and go "all the way" be sure to let me take pictures heh he heh"

I smiled and threw a knife at him but it missed him completely as he dodged with his cat-like reflexes. "Miu where breakfast I'm hungry! Apa!" I heard Apachai scream as I continued to get breakfast started.

_**Kenichi's point of view**_ _This is also a time skip since..i didn't know where to go after the Miu part._

After training with the rest of the masters it was finally time for me to train with Master Koetsuji. "Hmm it seems like training with Apachai has taken a bit too much out of you Kenichi, alright then we shall merely do your running excercise and that should loosen you up so you can spar with Miu" He said as i tied the rope around my waist. I wanted to ask him before I got running due to the fact if I try to talk he instantly takes it as me complaining and whips the crap out of me.

But how? How do I start asking someone like him a romance question? "Anyway that feels natural of course Kenichi. I am your master and mentor am i not?" ARGH! I forgot he's like a freakin' mind reader. "How about you tell me while you run, that'll work on your stamina."

While running the usual route with Master Koetsuji on the tire attached the rope around my waist i told him about everything that happened. The few times I glanced back to see his face it seemed as though he was either in deep thought or half-heartedly listening, sometimes it's hard to tell with him. "Kenichi do you remember that while growing up Miu didn't have many friends if any at all. You were her only friend for a while and she grew really attached to you because of it. But it seems that was more than just a friendly admiration and it's possible that tear was the first step of her realizing that she didn't just see you in a friendly way but in another way. And maybe that is why the tear felt so heavy."

As I let those words sink in they began to make sense, maybe it was possible she did like me the way I liked her I mean she did kiss me on the cheek after all and it seemed like maybe she was going to kiss me. But then another question popped up in my mind "Then why did I spar with the killing intent version of her in my head this morning?" I asked. Master Koetsuji rubbed his chin and I could have sworn I heard a light chuckle "I believe you'll find that out later on your own. You and Miu have a way of expressing your feelings for each other in a way only you two can. Now let us hurry so you can begin your sparring session," He said with some kind of confidence in his voice. But of course he says something helpful and then something TOTALLY USELESS!

Well anyway, I should continue to run before he tells me I'm slacking and whips me.

_**Miu's point of view.**_

As i tied the black belt around my gi top, I got ready for my sparring session with Kenichi-san. One of my favorite parts of the day is when we spar. It's always so fun, i feel like I can get closer to Kenichi-san when I do this. I feel close to him when we spar because he's only focused on me. I was getting excited, my heart began to beat faster as i saw Kenichi-san tying his gi top walking towards me.

_**Kenichi's point of view.**_

As i walked towards Miu-san i couldn't help but feel nervouse and anxious at the same time. What Master Koetsuji had told me still lingered in my mind and i still ws trying to figure out what the second part ment. "You know the rules Kenichi and Miu" Master Koetsuji said to us. I dropped into my stance and Miu-san into hers and looked at her beatiful face and I ran towards her.

_**Miu's point of view.**_

As Kenichi-san charged at me I began to charge at him and then threw a hard kick at him, he blocked at the last second and threw a concentrated punch at me but I backflipped away. I looked at him again and saw the serious look on his face, the same look that brought me back from being brainwashed , the same look that keeps me from going into that berserk mode, the only look I feel safe in.

_**Kenichi's point of view.**_

She seemed happy and free-spirited like she always did, it was different from that illusion of her I saw this morning. Maybe that's what Master Koetsuji ment by me finding out why I fought the illusion of her earlier. That was the Miu-san I had to protect this Miu-san from. Maybe I could continue doing that while we spar, I tried an overhand chop (I knew it wasn't going to work but doesn't hurt to try) she moved to the side and did a light kick to my chin (well maybe it does hurt in some ways). But I wouldn't let that deter me!

_**Miu**_

Even after being stopped like that he continued, which showed off his determination; this was the Kenichi-san that Renka couldn't have. We began to move in unison with each other's attacks and reading each other's move to a "T"

_**Kenichi**_

Watching her and moving with her like this, I knew me and Renka could never be like this. I could only do this with Miu-san "I'm sorry that you saw me kissing Renka, it wasn't what it looked like" I said to her when we were kind of at a still.

_**Miu**_

"It's okay Kenichi-san, i know your feelings and i promised you I'd wait," I told him and as I threw my head to head butt him, i slowed down before our heads made contact and kissed him lightly.

_**Kenichi.**_

Her lips, felt so soft and smooth and it was probably the best feeling I've ever had until she decided to actually head butt me and made me fall to the ground. "Miu wins" Master Koetsuji said, with a slight smirk upon his face."Now Kenichi get up and get ready for dinner," The master continued and walked off. I looked up at Miu-san and she was blushing holding out her hand to me. I deicded that I was going to get stronger no matter what and protect her. "MIu-san I will continue to get stronger for you..." I said.

_**Miu**_

"And i will wait for you I promise just as long as-"

_**Kenichi and Miu**_  
>"Stay my sparring partner."<p>

_**THE END!**_

_**Wolf: The end...yep, thats it..the end folks!**_

_**Kenichi: Miu did my true feelings get to you?**_

_**Miu: Yes they did! *they hug***_

_**Renka: That's not fair...i was the bad guy and..i didn't even make an appearance in this chapter**_

_**Wolf: Yes but you did receive an honorable mention...and besides Renka *I whisper to her* remember this isn't canon so technically you still have a shot**_

_**Renka: REALLY?!**_

_**Kenichi and Miu: WHAAAAAAT?!**_

_**Wolf: Please remember to support the show, rate and review this one and...other stuff**_

_**Kenichi: WOLF! *he begins to chase after me* YOU SAID THIS WAS TO HELP**_

_**Wolf: Uh...gotta go!**_


End file.
